


A Found Family is Still a Family After All

by Adren, Iambi_Thilla_Meena



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Loki as May Parker, M/M, Secret Relationship, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adren/pseuds/Adren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambi_Thilla_Meena/pseuds/Iambi_Thilla_Meena
Summary: Peter knew his Aunt May was Loki. Every Parker knows, even honorary ones. That didn’t concern him though. What did concern him was that he had a secret identity as a superhero and Thor was on Earth. Hey, Mr. Stark’s acting weird around Loki. Huh.(Art by Adren)
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, Loki/Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 304





	A Found Family is Still a Family After All

_Loki had known this was a bad idea. Hunting a bilgesnipe at their age was suicidal but Loki could never stop his brother from executing his rash and impulsive decisions. At least joining Thor on his sudden ‘adventures’ could lessen the chances of him dying. The throne only did need one heir. But when the bilgesnipe they’d been hunting charged at Thor, Loki had had to divert the beast’s attention somehow. His first -and by far, most stupid- idea had been to skywalk himself and the raging monster away from Asgard. And that was how he ended up on Midgard being tended to by a kind stranger. As a token of gratitude, he’d inscribed a medallion with runes to protect the stranger from harm. It would replicate itself for the stranger’s family and also serve as a detector for seidr. Healing Loki had taken many Midgardian weeks and during that time Loki had been extended an invitation to visit the family at any time. Barely a century later, Loki left a permanent double in Asgard and moved in with the family now known as the Parkers to escape the burden of cleaning up Thor’s messes. His double was enchanted by Loki to care. Thor would never find him, he hated Midgard!_

.o0o.

“Loki! Meet Peter Benjamin Parker, the newest addition to our family.”

“Hello Peter, I promise I will always be there to protect you. Now, here’s your Uncle Ben. You’re named after him, lucky man.”

“Oh May, you suggested the name!”

“Whoever said I was referring to you?” Laughter flowed from everyone in the room, but that wouldn’t always be the case for the unfortunate family.

“Peter, honey, stay with Uncle Loki and Uncle Ben for a while okay? We’ll be back soon. Remember, Mum and I love you to the universe and back.”

“Aunt Loki? Where’s Mum and Dad? Why are you crying? Uncle Ben?”

“Wow…Tony Stark is so cool! Hey Uncle Ben! Did you know that the Starks built an arc reactor? It’s self su- sus- sus-tain-ing! So cool right?!”

“Hey kid, how about we play with Legos now eh?”

“Yeah! I wanna be just like Mr. Stark when i grow up!”

 _‘Hopefully not.’_ Peter’s guardians thought. Tony Stark was smart, sure, but he had many vices and an ego to rival Asgard’s as a whole.

“Tony Stark is missing?!” Peter was like a kicked puppy for the next three months.

“Uncle Loki! Look! My necklace doubled for Ned!”

“Tony Stark is Iron Man! He’s now a superhero as well! Awesome!”

“Oh dear, I believe Thor’s on Midgard. And here I thought he hated the realm.”

“I… I’m adopted?”

“Don’t worry Loki, you’re still the same person. You’ve just learned a new thing about yourself. Nothing’s changed for us. Peter and I love you no matter what.”

“Iron Man saved me! This is the best day ever!”

“You nearly DIED!”

“Is that my double trying to take over the city? Why does he have blue eyes? And that horrid helmet? I changed the design to shorter horns centuries ago!”

BANG!

“Uncle Ben? I’m sorry. I know this is my fault but please. Don’t go. Don’t leave us. Don’t leave me! Uncle Ben? No!”

“Hey. Hey, you need to step away. Yeah that’s it; small, steady steps. Someone get this kid a blanket! He’s in shock!”

“My double just faked his death again. And on Svartalfheim of all realms.”

“Dammit! I lost the bet to Ned.”

.o0o.

Peter couldn’t believe it. Tony Stark has figured out that he was Spider-Man and wanted him to fight fugitive superheroes. Him! He had thought that Mr. Stark had figured out that ‘Aunt May’ was actually Loki and that was why he’d shown up but no! It was because Spider-Man was actually a good hero in THE Tony Stark’s eyes! Good enough to be trusted with fighting rogue Avengers. Granted, he was only supposed to tie them up from a ‘safe distance’ but still! Tony Freaking Stark!

“Don’t do what I would do, and definitely don’t do what I wouldn’t do. There’s a… There’s a little grey area in there, and that’s where you operate. Don’t forget, every Friday after school Happy will pick you up for our internship thing. All your Science teachers have had great things to say about you. Don’t disappoint okay? Now! There’s your Aunt, so this is goodbye for now I guess. Give daily updates to Happy via text, he’ll love that.” Peter stares after the sleek car in bewilderment, not having expected the roller coaster that is Tony Stark.

.o0o.

Loki was worried about Peter. The boy had been acting shifty for weeks and now Tony Stark himself had shown up out of the blue for an internship the boy had supposedly applied for. She’d thought that having the internship would stop Peter’s nightly routine of sneaking out but nothing had changed. “Peter. I know you sneak out of this house every night. _Talk_ to me. _Tell_ me what’s happening. _Please_. Is it something about school? The internship?”

“No, it’s just…”

“Just?”

“I think I have a crush on Michelle!” Peter blurted out, “But I also have a crush on Liz and it’s just all so _confusing_.”

“Oh Peter, come here.” Loki held out her arms in a gesture for a hug and held her nephew, resolving to get a proper answer from him at a later date. For now, she wouldn’t dare disturb the peace that Peter rarely had.

“What the fu-“

Loki was done. Here he thought he’d escaped having a family member who threw themselves into danger for the smallest reason but no. “Spider-Man.”

“Uh huh.”

“Spider-Man?!”

“In all fairness I did advise the kid to tell you.”

“And you Mr. Tony Stark.”

“Oh no…”

“You let _my_ nephew do this?!”

“He was slinging around in a onesie! I knew the kid wouldn’t quit so I just gave him better gear. And like I said, I _did_ tell him to tell you!”

“We’re not done here Stark.”

Tony gulped. He was so screwed.

.o0o.

Peter was so excited to join his first official Avengers meeting. Thor had come back to Earth with THE Bruce Banner and a badass warrior lady called Valkyrie. “So. Official meeting yada yada Bruciebear! How was space? Broken any laws of physics?”

“Tony, that’s more your style. And anyway, I already told you that it was mainly the Hulk who was present for it.”

“Yeah sure sorry. Point Break! What happened to your brother? Didn’t you say he helped with the whole Ragnarok thing?”

“Lackey died in the fire on Asgard.”

“Yes, uh, you see…” Bruce and Valkyrie turned towards Thor with slightly murderous looks. “Thor,” Valkyrie started, “did you lie to us?”

“No! It seems that there are traces of Loki’s seidr present on Earth.”

“Well yeah, he was here.” Rhodey said.

“No my friends, the residual seidr indicates that he was here recently. A day or so I’d say. In this very room.”

“Hey Mr. Stark are you okay? Your face is turning red.” Peter was scrambling for a way to change the subject. Loki had come with him to the compound to see exactly what he was working on in his internship and secretly upgraded his suit with magical warding. But how Thor had sensed that was beyond Peter’s comprehension. The labs were on the other side of the building! “Yeah kid I’m good. Just AC you know?”

“No friend Stark, I do not know. But we must find Loki!”

“Thor, buddy, New York is a big place. And by now he could even be on the other side of the galaxy for all we know.”

“No my friends, there has been another surge of Loki’s magic just now. Please, we must hurry. I do not want to lose my brother again.” And with that, the mighty Thor crashed through an Avenger’s Compound window to find the brother he had thought was dead. Meanwhile, Peter had been furiously texting Loki for the past minute.

 **Peter:** What are you doing? Thor’s here!

 **Aunt May:** I just joined with my double. All is well, he just faked his death not one week ago.

 **Peter:** He can sense your magic! He just crashed through the window to find you!

 **Aunt May:** I’ll be at the library for a bit then. If he finds me he can’t really start something in there.

 **Peter:** Yeah. Stay safe

 **Aunt May:** Don’t worry, I definitely will.

 **Peter:** For some reason I don’t feel reassured at all 😜

The Avengers continued their meeting until a downtrodden Thor trudged through the door. Tony walked over and patted Thor on the shoulder. “Don’t worry Lightning McQueen, we’ll find your brother. Eventually”

“Thank you for your most kind words friend Stark but- what is that?” Thor grabbed the hand Tony had put on his shoulder to take a closer look at the seemingly innocuous ring on Tony’s finger. Now that Peter looked closer, it looked a lot like the medallion Loki made for all the Parkers. “Nothing just-“

“That ring has a very strong trace of my brother’s seidr. Where did you get it?”

“Uh… antique store!”

Bruce walked over to Tony, “Tony, you’re not the best liar.”

“Untrue! I lie to press sometimes _and_ I hid my relationship with Loki for a year!” All the Avengers did a double take simultaneously. “You’ve been _dating_ Loki?” Rhodey said, already used to recovering from his friend’s ability to drop sudden bombshells. Tony made a mental note to cut down on the three night workshop binges. He clearly lacked a brain to mouth filter. “Right just let me call Loki and we can start the whole ‘but Loki’s _evil_ ’ thing okay?”

“He's at the library!” Peter said in a rush, “I was texting him updates on what was going on.”

Rhodey was confused. “How do you-oh hey May! Did Peter do something?” 

May Parker walked in with a book and smiled at the Colonel. “No, I’m just here to clear some confusion.” She turned towards Thor and smirked, “Hello dear brother, did you miss me?” And in a swirl of green energy, Loki shapeshifted into his Aesir self, holding the sceptre his double had used in his purposely failed attempt to conquer Earth.

“Anthony worked with the Princess of Wakanda to get the mind stone out of your ‘Vision’ and into this sceptre. I had great fun with it. The Mad Titan won’t be a problem anymore.”

“So _that’s_ why I stayed with Ned the entire summer? I knew something was weird when you agreed with our idea!”

“Wait a minute there Lackey. You’ve been this kid’s parent-“

“Aunt and Uncle. It varies from moment to moment you see.”

“-whatever but you’ve also been up on Asgard.”

“A double I created in my second century. I’ve been on Midgard with Peter’s family ever since.”

“So Thor’s real brother disappeared centuries ago, you’ve been on Midgard for a millennium, you did who-knows-what to the Mad Titan, _and_ you’re courting Stark.”

“Sounds about right. And Thor, the double was still me. He just lacked the ability to make smart plans.”

“But you- he- ugh. _He_ still tricked me!”

“That’s because you lack a brain.”

“Doesn’t matter since you’ll be there as my Royal Advisor right?”

“Part-time only. I have a very lovely family here who don’t live in New Asgard.” And with that Loki dragged Peter and Tony to the lab for a ‘prank everyone day’. It is rumoured that you can still hear the terrified shrieks of the other Avengers to this day.


End file.
